mineworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Faction's are Mineworld's way of controlling player made protection zones, as well as housing several useful functions such as disabling friendly fire and collisions for certain groups - extremely useful for dungeoneering! Factions have two names - their display name (changeable at any time), and their "identifier" (ID for short). The identifier is chosen when the faction is first created, and it cannot be changed. It also must be one word with no white-spaces or special characters. This identifier is the name players will use when they type in commands, such as accepting an invitation. Every player in a faction level has a "power" of 1-100. The creator has 100 by default. Players with 50 power or above may promote/demote players beneath them to any power level below their own. Various actions require certain power levels, which will be indicated in the command list below. If you get confused, remember you will only see commands you can perform in the in-game help menu that appears when you type /faction. The /faction command The faction system is almost entirely manipulated via the /faction 'command. Performing this command without any parameters will give you a help menu displaying the commands you can perform and a brief description. The higher your power in the faction you are in the more commands you will see. Some of the /faction sub-commands do not require being in a faction. * '/faction list - this command will show you a list of all factions, their display names, identifiers, and their player counts. * /faction check '- shows you the faction a player is in, that faction's identifier, and the player's power level in that faction. * '/faction '- shows you information on a faction, including their description, player count, and territory size. * '/faction join '- this is used to join a faction. This will almost always require an invitation first! * '/faction leave '- self explanatory: abandon your faction. If your faction is empty after you leave it, it will be deleted. The above commands are the commands every player should know. The rest of the commands are all moderation commands, and will only become necessary if you create a faction, or become high ranked enough to use them. * '/faction claim - Requires 90 power. This is the command to claim terrain. See the Terrain Claiming section for information on the limitations to this command. * /faction delete - Requires 99 power. This will delete/disband your faction. * /faction invite ' - Requires 25 power. Invite a player to your faction. They will have a default power level of 1, so they will not be able to modify anything inside the protection zone, but they will benefit from any rules (such as disabling friendly fire). * '/faction ' - Requires unknown power. Make a player exempt to the faction's protection. * '/faction remove '- Requires 25 power. Kicks a player from your faction. You must outrank the player you are kicking, obviously! * '/faction power '- Requires 50 power. Promote/demote another player to any level below yours. * '/faction displayname '- Requires 95 power. Change your faction's display name. * '/faction description '- Requires 95 power. Change your faction's description. * '/faction rule '''- Requires 90 power. Change a rule of your faction (such as friendly fire). See the Faction Rules section for more information. Moderator commands are not provided on this page, please refer to the in-game faction menu to view them. Terrain Claiming Factions may claim areas in the main world to create their own protection zones. This is done in "chunks" - which are vanilla Minecraft's method of organizing the map into a 16x16 grid. '''If you press F3+G you will toggle the "show chunk borders option"; this will show you the sections that will be claimed. When you use the claim command (/faction claim) you will attempt to claim the chunk you are standing in. There are several limitations to this feature; * Only areas in the main world may be claimed * Protection zones may not overlap each other * If you already have claimed terrain, you must claim terrain directly adjacent to it in one of the four cardinal directions. Faction Rules The faction system governs the vanilla Minecraft "scoreboard", allowing a few special rules to be modified. These rules are outlined below, and are used in the /faction rule ' command. * '''FRIENDLY_FIRE '- Allies cannot harm each other, and they will not block each others projectiles. * '''IGNORE_FRIENDLY_COLLISION - Allies will not push each other around. * SEE_FRIENDLY_INVISIBLES - Allies with invisibility effects (such as potions) will see each other as translucent. There are additional rules that cannot be toggled by command. These rules must be either unlocked, or are special rules unavailable to players (only used in server protection zones) * SANCTUARY '''- Denies monsters from spawning in this zone. * '''HOME_FLIGHT - Allows players to fly when in territory owned by their faction. * RATIONS - Players will never starve in this protection zone (hunger will not drop below certain levels. Most notable in the spawn protection zone, where food is always full). * IMMUNITY - Players will be immune to various types of damage depending on the zone. The most common form of this is fall protection in certain "dungeon" areas. Category:Command